


giving your work a legitimate title? ah, you're a coward, I see

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: I have tried Multiple myself, There are many ways that one can decide to write EDJ, and i have to say, they are all fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: "Taking back the company, are we?""What is with you people and just showing up at my house?"Ed's nose scrunches up. "House seems a bit generous, doesn't it?"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	giving your work a legitimate title? ah, you're a coward, I see

"Taking back the company, are we?"

"What is with you people and just showing up at my house?"

Ed's nose scrunches up. "House seems a bit generous, doesn't it?"

"I'm just gonna cut right to the chase and assume you have feedback for me."

"My feedback is that maybe you need, you know, an actual plan"

"I don't need a plan. I just need to start making changes."

"You're being incredibly reckless about this."

"Awww, what happened to 'we'? We're being incredibly reckless about this, Eddie!"

He scoffs."Yeah, and throw my whole career down the drain? No thanks."

"C'mon, you know how these company politics work. You're gonna have to pick a side."

"You sound like my dad."

"Wow. You know what? That's the worst thing you've ever said to me, actually. Hey, speaking of Sr., You know what would really piss him off? If you sided with me on this whole issue."

A half-laugh, half-scoff. "That it would"

"you could also, you know, talk like a person, and not Laizze-Faire buisnessman #37-"

"Is that what this is about, Sam? Some misguided attempt to piss off your bastard dad?"

Sam's face does that thing that it does, where all the energy leaks out and all that's left behind is vague sad/mad and tired. He slumps back into the couch he's sitting on.

"Don't talk about him like that."

"Okay, that's new. Since when do you care if I talk shit about your dad?"

"..."

"Your 'piece of shit', 'chillin it in costa rica' dad. Your words, not mine."

"He's not-" he cuts himself off with a huff.

"He's not what?"

"..."

"Not in Costa Rica?"

"..."

"Not dead?"

"..."

"Sam, do you know where he is-?"

"No. No. I- . No I don't."

_Why does he sound like he's lying?_

"Then what is this about? If you're not trying to piss him off-"

"It's about- it's about making him proud, okay?"

This is a drastic shift in attitude from what Ed is used to, and he has no idea what's caused it. "What happened, Sam?"

"It is. An Incredibly long story. You will assume that I am on drugs."

"Are you?"

"No."

"Well you can't just leave it at that. You have to tell me something"

He opens his mouth, closes it. He looks like he's considering something. The next words are a bit slower, and Ed can practically feel the weight behind them.

"....It might be easier to just show you."

**Author's Note:**

> Another mostly dialogue fic from the Livy's Brain Factory!!!!! This has been sitting unfinished in my docs for a HOT minute so it might be a bit,,, messy,,,, written a few weeks apart, you know how it is. ANYWAY I adore EDJ and I think he should go to the grid pretty please @tron 3


End file.
